Baymax
Baymax is the deuteragonist of the Big Hero 6 film adaptation franchise. He is a member of the superhero team Big Hero 6. History ''Big Hero 6 Tadashi shows Baymax to an excited Hiro when Hiro visits his university. Later, after Tadashi's death, Baymax goes to Hiro's house and leads to Hiro finding a microbot. The microbot leads them to a warehouse where they are attacked by the villainous Yokai. Later Yokai attacks Krei at an event. Baymax finds Abigail in the portal and rescues her but has to sacrifice himself. Hiro finds his healthcare chip and creates a new Baymax. Season 1 Description A combination of caregiver and a fighting robot that was created to help people around the world. After the team was created, Hiro put an armor on him for action, defeating the purpose of Tadashi's huggable robot. Biography Baymax cares. That’s what he was designed to do. The plus-sized inflatable robot’s job title is technically Healthcare Companion: With a simple scan, Baymax can detect vital stats, and, given a patient’s level of pain, can treat nearly any ailment. Conceived and built by Tadashi Hamada, Baymax just might revolutionize the healthcare industry. But to the inventor’s kid brother Hiro, the nurturing, guileless bot turns out to be more than what he was built for—he’s a hero, and quite possibly Hiro’s closest friend. And after some deft reprogramming that includes a rocket fist, super strength and rocket thrusters that allow him to fly, Baymax becomes one of the Big Hero 6. Appearance Baymax is a big robot with two dot eyes and a line connecting the eyes, with four fingers and short legs. He is white and he is also equipped with scanning systems to detect pain in his patients. He also has a chip store to place the chips in. In his superhero form, he has a red and purple armor, purple chestplate, red helmet and wings, purple circles at his hands, and top arms. Abilities Robotic Abilities * '''Sensors:' Baymax is equipped with internal scanners, sensors, and detectors that can evaluate the threat posed by lifeforms in the immediate vicinity. He can also deploy remote monitors to record events from a long distance. * Cyberlingualism: Baymax can send, receive, and intercept radio transmissions, and monitors all networks. He can also control them at will. Abilities Weaknesses * The vinyl body is vulnerable to sharp objects and requires deflation (because of big mass) when Baymax is forced to go through passageways smaller than himself. * Decaying battery life impairs his functions. * Baymax is easily distracted. * Without his armor, Baymax's legs are short and severely restrict his speed and mobility. Since this seems to be a hindrance to a medical robot, it's possible Baymax's current design is still only a prototype and not Tadashi's intended final design. Paraphernalia * Baymax Armor ** Baymax 1.0 Armor ** Baymax 2.0 Armor Press Infomation Because the character was so special to the filmmakers, they cast a wide net to find the right performer. Adsit, a comedian and former star of 30 Rock, brings both comedy and humanity to Baymax, who evolves from a passive robot into a figure ready for a fight. Adsit has such sharp timing, Williams says, that "there are moments when there's real emotion that seems to poke through without breaking the rules of Baymax being a robot." Friends * Tadashi Hamada * Hiro Hamada * Mochi * Aunt Cass * Honey Lemon * Wasabi * GoGo * Fred * Alistair Krei * Professor Granville * Karmi * Mrs. Fredrickson * Mr. Fredrickson Enemies * Yokai * Yama * Yama'a group * High Voltage * Baron Von Steamer * Globby * Momakase Gallery Aunt_Cass_Back.png Honey_Lemon_Trough_Legs.png Trivia *Baymax is the most popular Disney character of 2015, and one of Disney's most popular characters, along with Ralph from Wreck-it-Ralph and Elsa from Frozen. *It makes no sense how Baymax is able to fire the fist when the healthcare chip is already out of his system. Perhaps the violent-Baymax chip? Quotes Big Hero 6 * "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." * "I am not fast." * "Low battery..." * "Hairy baby! Hairy baby...." * "My hands are equipped with defibrillators... clear." * "Always wait 1 hour after eating before swimming." * "On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" * "Crying is a natural response to pain." * "You have sustained no injuries. However, your hormone and neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are experiencing mood swings, common in adolescence. Diagnosis? Puberty." * "Are you ready for some football?" * "Would you like a hug?" * "My ninja skills are sweet!" * "You have been a good boy. Have a lollipop!" * "Are you satisfied with your care?" * "I am healthcare, your personal healthcare companion." * "I am not supposed to hurt human beings." * (Fist bump) "Bah-la-la-la!" * "You have fallen." * "Tadashi is here." * "Excuse me, while I let out some air." Season 1 Category:Character Category:Robots Category:Big Hero Six Characters